kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Mix
In the entire franchise, there are three Riders that can transform into a unique type of alternate form when they swap one of their Collectible Devices used in a set to access a specific form with a different trinket from their Collectible Devices. Logically speaking, these forms are not exactly the most compatible forms the Riders have, and are just random mix-and-matches that they have access to. Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **HeatJoker **LunaJoker **CycloneMetal **LunaMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatTrigger KR-W HeatJoker.png|Double HeatJoker KR-W LunaJoker.png|Double LunaJoker KR-W CycloneMetal.png|Double CycloneMetal KR-W LunaMetal.png|Double LunaMetal KR-W CycloneTrigger.png|Double CycloneTrigger KR-W HeatTrigger.png|Double HeatTrigger Kamen Rider OOO :OOO has over 100 different combinations of forms to access. However, this list only covers the Random Combos he used in the series' canon. *Kamen Rider OOO **Takakiriba **Takatorartar **Latoraba **Lakiriba **Takakirietar **Gatatoraba **Latorazo **Takagoriba **Takauootar **Lakirietar **Takauba **Takajaba **Takatoradol **Takagorita **Takauta **Shauba **Takatorata **Sauba **Sajazo **Shajartar **Shagorietar **Shatorartar **Lauba **Sagorietar **Takauzo **Lagorita **Shagorita **Gatatorartar **Gatatoradol **Gatagorietar **Takatorazo Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build - Unused= - Gorilla= *GorillaTank Form *GorillaGatling Form *GorillaComic Form *GorillaSyoubousya Form *GorillaLock Form *GorillaDensya Form *GorillaLight Form *GorillaRobot Form *GorillaSmapho Form *GorillaHelicopter Form *GorillaTelevi Form *GorillaUFO Form *GorillaJet Form *GorillaSenpuki Form *GorillaBike Form GorillaTank.jpg|GorillaTank Form GorillaGatling2.jpg|GorillaGatling Form GorillaComic.jpg|GorillaComic Form GorillaShoubousha.jpg|GorillaSyoubousya Form GorillaLock.jpg|GorillaLock Form GorillaDensha.jpg|GorillaDensya Form GorillaLight.jpg|GorillaLight Form GorillaRobot Form.png|GorillaRobot Form GorillaSmapho Form.png|GorillaSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|GorillaHelicopter Form GorillaTelevi Form.png|GorillaTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|GorillaUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|GorillaJet Form Nopicture.jpg|GorillaSenpuki Form GorillaBike.jpg|GorillaBike Form - Taka= *TakaTank Form *TakaDiamond Form *TakaComic Form *TakaRocket Form *TakaSyoubousya Form *TakaSoujiki Form *TakaLock Form *TakaDensya Form *TakaLight Form *TakaRobot Form *TakaSmapho Form *TakaHelicopter Form *TakaTelevi Form *TakaUFO Form *TakaJet Form *TakaSenpuki Form *TakaBike Form TakaTank2.jpg|TakaTank Form TakaDiamond.jpg|TakaDiamond Form TakaComic.jpg|TakaComic Form TakaRocket.jpg|TakaRocket Form TakaShoubousha.jpg|TakaSyoubousya Form TakaSoujiki2.jpg|TakaSoujiki Form TakaLock.jpg|TakaLock Form TakaDensha.jpg|TakaDensya Form TakaLight.jpg|TakaLight Form TakaRobot Form.png|TakaRobot Form TakaSmapho Form.png|TakaSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|TakaHelicopter Form TakaTelevi Form.png|TakaTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|TakaUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|TakaJet Form Nopicture.jpg|TakaSenpuki Form TakaBike.jpg|TakaBike Form - Ninjya= *NinjyaDiamond Form *NinjyaGatling Form *NinjyaRocket Form *NinjyaSyoubousya Form *NinjyaSoujiki Form *NinjyaLock Form *NinjyaDensya Form *NinjyaLight Form *NinjyaRobot Form *NinjyaSmapho Form *NinjyaHelicopter Form *NinjyaTelevi Form *NinjyaUFO Form *NinjyaJet Form *NinjyaSenpuki Form *NinjyaBike Form NinjyaDiamond.jpg|NinjyaDiamond Form NinjyaGatling.jpg|NinjyaGatling Form NinjyaRocket.jpg|NinjyaRocket Form NinjyaShoubousha.jpg|NinjyaSyoubousya Form NinjyaSoujiki.jpg|NinjyaSoujiki Form NinjyaLock.jpg|NinjyaLock Form NinjyaDensha.jpg|NinjyaDensya Form NinjyaLight.jpg|NinjyaLight Form NinjyaRobot Form.png|NinjyaRobot Form NinjyaSmapho Form.png|NinjyaSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|NinjyaHelicopter Form NinjyaTelevi Form.png|NinjyaTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|NinjyaUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|NinjyaJet Form Build NinjyaSenpuki.png|NinjyaSenpuki Form NinjyaBike.jpg|NinjyaBike Form - Panda= *PandaTank Form *PandaDiamond Form *PandaComic Form *PandaSyoubousya Form *PandaSoujiki Form *PandaLock Form *PandaDensya Form *PandaLight Form *PandaRobot Form *PandaSmapho Form *PandaHelicopter Form *PandaTelevi Form *PandaUFO Form *PandaJet Form *PandaSenpuki Form *PandaBike Form PandaTank.jpg|PandaTank Form PandaDiamond.jpg|PandaDiamond Form PandaComic.jpg|PandaComic Form PandaShoubousha.jpg|PandaSyoubousya Form PandaSoujiki.jpg|PandaSoujiki Form PandaLock.jpg|PandaLock Form PandaDensha.jpg|PandaDensya Form PandaLight.jpg|PandaLight Form PandaRobot Form.png|PandaRobot Form PandaSmapho Form.png|PandaSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|PandaHelicopter Form PandaTelevi Form.png|PandaTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|PandaUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|PandaJet Form Nopicture.jpg|PandaSenpuki Form PandaBike.jpg|PandaBike Form - Harinezumi= *HarinezumiDiamond Form *HarinezumiGatling Form *HarinezumiComic Form *HarinezumiRocket Form *HarinezumiSoujiki Form *HarinezumiLock Form *HarinezumiDensya Form *HarinezumiLight Form *HarinezumiRobot Form *HarinezumiSmapho Form *HarinezumiHelicopter Form *HarinezumiTelevi Form *HarinezumiUFO Form *HarinezumiJet Form *HarinezumiSenpuki Form *HarinezumiBike Form HarinezumiDiamond.jpg|HarinezumiDiamond Form HarinezumiGatling2.jpg|HarinezumiGatling Form HarinezumiComic.jpg|HarinezumiComic Form HarinezumiRocket.jpg|HarinezumiRocket Form HarinezumiSoujiki.jpg|HarinezumiSoujiki Form HarinezumiLock.jpg|HarinezumiLock Form HarinezumiDensha.jpg|HarinezumiDensya Form HarinezumiLight.jpg|HarinezumiLight Form HarinezumiRobot Form.png|HarinezumiRobot Form HarinezumiSmapho Form.png|HarinezumiSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|HarinezumiHelicopter Form HarinezumiTelevi Form.png|HarinezumiTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|HarinezumiUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|HarinezumiJet Form Nopicture.jpg|HarinezumiSenpuki Form HarinezumiBike.jpg|HarinezumiBike Form - Lion= *LionTank Form *LionDiamond Form *LionGatling Form *LionRocket Form *LionSyoubousya Form *LionLock Form *LionDensya Form *LionLight Form *LionRobot Form *LionSmapho Form *LionHelicopter Form *LionTelevi Form *LionUFO Form *LionJet Form *LionSenpuki Form *LionBike Form LionTank.jpg|LionTank Form LionDiamond.jpg|LionDiamond Form LionGatling.jpg|LionGatling Form LionRocket.jpg|LionRocket Form LionShoubousha.jpg|LionSyoubousya Form LionLock.jpg|LionLock Form LionDensha.jpg|LionDensya Form LionLight.jpg|LionLight Form LionRobot Form.png|LionRobot Form LionSmapho Form.png|LionSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|LionHelicopter Form LionTelevi Form.png|LionTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|LionUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|LionJet Form Build LionSenpuki.png|LionSenpuki Form LionBike.jpg|LionBike Form - Dragon= *DragonTank Form *DragonDiamond Form *DragonGatling Form *DragonComic Form *DragonRocket Form *DragonSyoubousya Form *DragonSoujiki Form *DragonDensya Form *DragonLight Form *DragonRobot Form *DragonSmapho Form *DragonHelicopter Form *DragonTelevi Form *DragonUFO Form *DragonJet Form *DragonSenpuki Form *DragonBike Form DragonTank.jpg|DragonTank Form DragonDiamond.jpg|DragonDiamond Form DragonGatling.jpg|DragonGatling Form DragonComic.jpg|DragonComic Form DragonRocket.jpg|DragonRocket Form DragonShoubousha.jpg|DragonSyoubousya Form DragonSoujiki.jpg|DragonSoujiki Form DragonDensha.jpg|DragonDensya Form DragonLight.jpg|DragonLight Form DragonRobot Form.png|DragonRobot Form DragonSmapho Form.png|DragonSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|DragonHelicopter Form DragonTelevi Form.png|DragonTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|DragonUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|DragonJet Form Nopicture.jpg|DragonSenpuki Form DragonBike.jpg|DragonBike Form - Kaizoku= *KaizokuTank Form *KaizokuDiamond Form *KaizokuComic Form *KaizokuRocket Form *KaizokuSyoubousya Form *KaizokuSoujiki Form *KaizokuLock Form *KaizokuLight Form *KaizokuRobot Form *KaizokuSmapho Form *KaizokuHelicopter Form *KaizokuTelevi Form *KaizokuUFO Form *KaizokuJet Form *KaizokuSenpuki Form *KaizokuBike Form KaizokuTank.jpg|KaizokuTank Form KaizokuDiamond.jpg|KaizokuDiamond Form KaizokuComic.jpg|KaizokuComic Form KaizokuRocket.jpg|KaizokuRocket Form KaizokuShoubousha.jpg|KaizokuSyoubousya Form KaizokuSoujiki.jpg|KaizokuSoujiki Form KaizokuLock.jpg|KaizokuLock Form KaizokuLight.jpg|KaizokuLight Form KaizokuRobot Form.png|KaizokuRobot Form KaizokuSmapho Form.png|KaizokuSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|KaizokuHelicopter Form KaizokuTelevi Form.png|KaizokuTelevi Form KaizokuUFO.jpg|KaizokuUFO Form Build KaizokuJet.png|KaizokuJet Form Nopicture.jpg|KaizokuSenpuki Form KaizokuBike.jpg|KaizokuBike Form - Octopus= *OctopusTank Form *OctopusDiamond Form *OctopusGatling Form *OctopusComic Form *OctopusRocket Form *OctopusSyoubousya Form *OctopusSoujiki Form *OctopusLock Form *OctopusDensya Form *OctopusRobot Form *OctopusSmapho Form *OctopusHelicopter Form *OctopusTelevi Form *OctopusUFO Form *OctopusJet Form *OctopusSenpuki Form *OctopusBike Form OctopusTank.jpg|OctopusTank Form OctopusDiamond.jpg|OctopusDiamond Form OctopusGatling.jpg|OctopusGatling Form OctopusComic.jpg|OctopusComic Form OctopusRocket.jpg|OctopusRocket Form OctopusShoubousha.jpg|OctopusSyoubousya Form OctopusSoujiki.jpg|OctopusSoujiki Form OctopusLock.jpg|OctopusLock Form OctopusDensha.jpg|OctopusDensya Form OctopusRobot Form.png|OctopusRobot Form OctopusSmapho Form.png|OctopusSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|OctopusHelicopter Form OctopusTelevi Form.png|OctopusTelevi Form OctopusUFO.jpg|OctopusUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|OctopusJet Form Nopicture.jpg|OctopusSenpuki Form OctopusBike.jpg|OctopusBike Form - Phoenix= *PhoenixTank Form *PhoenixDiamond Form *PhoenixGatling Form *PhoenixComic Form *PhoenixRocket Form *PhoenixSyoubousya Form *PhoenixLock Form *PhoenixDensya Form *PhoenixLight Form *PhoenixSmapho Form *PhoenixHelicopter Form *PhoenixTelevi Form *PhoenixUFO Form *PhoenixJet Form *PhoenixSenpuki Form *PhoenixBike Form PhoenixTank Form.png|PhoenixTank Form PhoenixDiamond Form.png|PhoenixDiamond Form PhoenixGatling Form.png|PhoenixGatling Form PhoenixComic Form.png|PhoenixComic Form PhoenixRocket Form.png|PhoenixRocket Form PhoenixShoubousha Form.png|PhoenixSyoubousya Form PhoenixLock Form.png|PhoenixLock Form PhoenixDensha Form.png|PhoenixDensya Form PhoenixLight Form.png|PhoenixLight Form PhoenixSmapho Form.png|PhoenixSmapho Form Nopicture.jpg|PhoenixHelicopter Form PhoenixTelevi Form.png|PhoenixTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|PhoenixUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|PhoenixJet Form Nopicture.jpg|PhoenixSenpuki Form PhoenixBike.jpg|PhoenixBike Form - Wolf= *WolfTank Form *WolfDiamond Form *WolfGatling Form *WolfComic Form *WolfRocket Form *WolfSyoubousya Form *WolfSoujiki Form *WolfLock Form *WolfDensya Form *WolfLight Form *WolfRobot Form *WolfHelicopter Form *WolfTelevi Form *WolfUFO Form *WolfJet Form *WolfSenpuki Form *WolfBike Form WolfTank Form.png|WolfTank Form WolfDiamond Form.png|WolfDiamond Form WolfGatling Form.png|WolfGatling Form WolComic Form.png|WolfComic Form WolfRocket Form.png|WolfRocket Form WolfShoubousha Form.png|WolfSyoubousya Form WolfSoujiki Form.png|WolfSoujiki Form WolfLock Form.png|WolfLock Form WolfDensha Form.png|WolfDensya Form WolfLight Form.png|WolfLight Form WolfRobot Form.png|WolfRobot Form Nopicture.jpg|WolfHelicopter Form WolfTelevi Form.png|WolfTelevi Form Nopicture.jpg|WolfUFO Form Nopicture.jpg|WolfJet Form Nopicture.jpg|WolfSenpuki Form WolfBike.jpg|WolfBike Form - Rose= *RoseTank Form *RoseDiamond Form *RoseGatling Form *RoseComic Form *RoseRocket Form *RoseLock Form *RoseDensya Form *RoseLight Form *RoseRobot Form *RoseSmapho Form *RoseTelevi Form *RoseUFO Form *RoseJet Form *RoseSenpuki Form *RoseBike Form RoseTank.jpg|RoseTank Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseDiamond Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseGatling Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseComic Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseRocket Form Build RoseLock.png|RoseLock Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseDensya Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseLight Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseRobot Form Nopicture.jpg|RoseSmapho Form RoseTelevi.jpg|RoseTelevi Form RoseUFO.jpg|RoseUFO Form RoseJet.jpg|RoseJet Form RoseSenpuki.jpg|RoseSenpuki Form RoseBike.jpg|RoseBike Form - Kuma= *KumaTank Form *KumaDiamond Form *KumaGatling Form *KumaComic Form *KumaRocket Form *KumaSyoubousya Form *KumaSoujiki Form *KumaLock Form *KumaDensya Form *KumaLight Form *KumaRobot Form *KumaSmapho Form *KumaHelicopter Form *KumaUFO Form *KumaJet Form *KumaSenpuki Form *KumaBike Form KumaTank Form.png|KumaTank Form KumaDiamond Form.png|KumaDiamond Form KumaGatling Form.png|KumaGatling Form KumaComic Form.png|KumaComic Form KumaRocket Form.png|KumaRocket Form KumaShoubousha Form.png|KumaSyoubousya Form KumaSoujiki Form.png|KumaSoujiki Form KumaLock Form.png|KumaLock Form KumaDensha Form.png|KumaDensya Form KumaLight Form.png|KumaLight Form KumaRobot Form.png|KumaRobot Form KumaSmapho Form.png|KumaSmapho Form KumaHelicopter.jpg|KumaHelicopter Form KumaUFO.jpg|KumaUFO Form KumaJet.jpg|KumaJet Form KumaSenpuki.jpg|KumaSenpuki Form KumaBike.jpg|KumaBike Form - Tora= *ToraTank Form *ToraDiamond Form *ToraGatling Form *ToraComic Form *ToraRocket Form *ToraSyoubousya Form *ToraSoujiki Form *ToraLock Form *ToraDensya Form *ToraLight Form *ToraRobot Form *ToraSmapho Form *ToraHelicopter Form *ToraTelevi Form *ToraJet Form *ToraSenpuki Form *ToraBike Form ToraTank.jpg|ToraTank Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraDiamond Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraGatling Form Build ToraComic.png|ToraComic Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraRocket Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraSyoubousya Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraSoujiki Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraLock Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraDensya Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraLight Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraRobot Form Nopicture.jpg|ToraSmapho Form ToraHelicopter.jpg|ToraHelicopter Form ToraTelevi.jpg|ToraTelevi Form ToraJet.jpg|ToraJet Form ToraSenpuki.jpg|ToraSenpuki Form ToraBike.jpg|ToraBike Form - Kujira= *KujiraTank Form *KujiraDiamond Form *KujiraGatling Form *KujiraComic Form *KujiraRocket Form *KujiraSoujiki Form *KujiraLock Form *KujiraDensya Form *KujiraLight Form *KujiraRobot Form *KujiraSmapho Form *KujiraHelicopter Form *KujiraTelevi Form *KujiraUFO Form *KujiraSenpuki Form *KujiraBike Form KujiraTank.jpg|KujiraTank Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraDiamond Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraGatling Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraComic Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraRocket Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraSoujiki Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraLock Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraDensya Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraLight Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraRobot Form Nopicture.jpg|KujiraSmapho Form KujiraHelicopter.jpg|KujiraHelicopter Form KujiraTelevi.jpg|KujiraTelevi Form KujiraUFO.jpg|KujiraUFO Form KujiraSenpuki.jpg|KujiraSenpuki Form KujiraBike.jpg|KujiraBike Form - Kirin= *KirinTank Form *KirinDiamond Form *KirinGatling Form *KirinComic Form *KirinRocket Form *KirinSyoubousya Form *KirinSoujiki Form *KirinLock Form *KirinDensya Form *KirinLight Form *KirinRobot Form *KirinSmapho Form *KirinHelicopter Form *KirinTelevi Form *KirinUFO Form *KirinJet Form *KirinBike Form KirinTank.jpg|KirinTank Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinDiamond Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinGatling Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinComic Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinRocket Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinSyoubousya Form Build KirinSoujiki.png|KirinSoujiki Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinLock Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinDensya Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinLight Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinRobot Form Nopicture.jpg|KirinSmapho Form KirinHelicopter.jpg|KirinHelicopter Form KirinTelevi.jpg|KirinTelevi Form KirinUFO.jpg|KirinUFO Form KirinJet.jpg|KirinJet Form KirinBike.jpg|KirinBike Form - Same= *SameTank Form *SameDiamond Form *SameGatling Form *SameComic Form *SameRocket Form *SameSyoubousya Form *SameSoujiki Form *SameLock Form *SameDensya Form *SameLight Form *SameRobot Form *SameSmapho Form *SameHelicopter Form *SameTelevi Form *SameUFO Form *SameJet Form *SameSenpuki Form SameTank.jpg|SameTank Form SameDiamond.jpg|SameDiamond Form SameGatling.jpg|SameGatling Form SameComic.jpg|SameComic Form SameRocket.jpg|SameRocket Form SameShoubousha.jpg|SameSyoubousya Form SameSoujiki.jpg|SameSoujiki Form SameLock.jpg|SameLock Form SameDensya.jpg|SameDensya Form SameLight.jpg|SameLight Form SameRobot.jpg|SameRobot Form SameSmapho.jpg|SameSmapho Form SameHelicopter.jpg|SameHelicopter Form SameTelevi.jpg|SameTelevi Form SameUFO.jpg|SameUFO Form SameJet.jpg|SameJet Form SameSenpuki.jpg|SameSenpuki Form }} }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms